


Dianthus

by irry_urrr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood Kink, Dark, Dark Will Graham, Drama, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, They Flip, Topping from the Bottom, Will Graham Knows
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irry_urrr/pseuds/irry_urrr
Summary: Гвоздика (лат. Dianthus) — на языке цветов означает чистую любовь.





	Dianthus

Дождь льет не переставая, стучится в окна, забирается за воротник рубашки, превращает дорогу в грязное, бесформенное месиво. Нечего и думать, чтобы переждать. Дождь льет уже третий день подряд, и конца ему не видно.

Уилл смотрит в окно, щурит глаза за стеклами очков. Сжимает в руке телефон. Позвонить или… нет? Он думает об этом долго, уже непозволительно долго. Следит за тем, как капли текут по стеклу, сливаясь в маленькие ручейки, и вертит в руках трубку, не решаясь набрать номер. Не решаясь сделать шаг, после которого уже ничего не будет так, как раньше.

Глухой отвратительный стук вдруг рывком вырывает его из глубин его собственного сознания, возвращает в реальность. Это в окно ударяется что-то чёрное — то ли птица, то ли камень. Уилл дёргается от неожиданности, вздрагивает всем телом, роняет телефон на пол. Чертыхается, поднимая. Нажимает на кнопку включения, и испещренный сетью грубых трещин экран глядит чернотой в ответ.

— Проклятье…

Он стоит и смотрит отсутствующим взглядом в мертвый дисплей, не в силах поверить, что его сомнения решаются сейчас — или не решаются вовсе. В голове плавают, как в формалине, тяжёлые, жуткие, тягучие мысли, он пропускает их мимо, и они не задевают его сознание. Кроме одной.

Он не успеет. Он снова все испортит. Ганнибалу, Джеку, себе. Если не решит прямо сейчас, ехать или нет. Уже не «звонить или нет». Только ехать. Как изящно мироздание не оставило ему возможности лёгкого выбора — ограничиться простым телефонным звонком.

Через несколько минут он уже в машине — включает зажигание, выруливает на трассу, и дождь заливает ему лобовое стекло, укрывая мутной пеленой и дорогу, и все, что он мог бы увидеть в окна. А ещё через час он уже стучит в тяжёлую дверь из массива дуба, выбивая дверным молотком звонкий, металлический, чистый звук.

Ему открывают не сразу. Проходит минута, две, три, и он уже начинает думать, что и в самом деле опоздал. Представляет себе гостиную, залитую кровью так, что невозможно понять, какого цвета были стены и пол, растерзанные тела агентов, тело Джека на письменном столе. Каков был бы замысел Ганнибала? Остро заточенные карандаши в глазницах? Пожалуй. В знак того, что словами можно убивать.

Мертвое тело Ганнибала он представить не может. Даже не пытается.

— Уилл? Что-то случилось?

Ганнибал открывает дверь только тогда, когда куртка Уилла промокает почти насквозь. Уилл поднимает взгляд, смотрит прямо ему в лицо, и мокрые волосы неприятно прилипают ко лбу, лезут в глаза, закрывают обзор. Он раздражённо откидывает их, и тоненькие дождевые струйки бегут по щекам, спускаясь по шее за воротник рубашки, заставляя его зябко ежиться от сырости и холода.

— Ганнибал… — шепчет он, и губы у него чуть дрожат — то ли потому, что он невыносимо замёрз, что ли потому, что говорить слишком тяжело.

Маленькая пауза затягивается, и Ганнибал терпеливо ждёт его слов.

— Они… Они знают… — почти неслышно продолжает Уилл. — Знают всё. Знают, кто ты.

Он наблюдает внимательно, но не видит никаких, совершенно никаких изменений в лице Ганнибала. Либо маска сидит на нем слишком хорошо, либо ему все равно, либо… он и сам все знал заранее.

— Ты приехал сказать мне об этом? Ты не мог позвонить?

— Я не решился позвонить.

Ганнибал улыбается ему — почти незаметно, так тонко, что это можно списать на игру света и тени. Но Уилл знает — это не она.

— Я уезжаю завтра, — вдруг говорит Ганнибал, и Уилл вздрагивает от неожиданных слов. — Собираю вещи. Поможешь?

— Мне надо возвращаться… — голос срывается, звучит невнятно и нерешительно.

— Помоги. Пожалуйста.

Ганнибал отступает в сторону, освобождая дверной проем. Битва проиграна. Уилл с самого начала знал это. Вздыхая, он делает шаг вперёд и, проходя мимо, на мгновение чувствует запах Ганнибала: терпкие пряности и ярче всего — гвоздика.

В его кабинете мрачно и неуютно, даже горящий камин не делает остывший воздух теплее, не делает помещение, откуда уже собрались уезжать, гостеприимнее. Книги и толстые папки с записями разбросаны по полу, свалены в кучи, шторы сдернуты, на столе ворох бумаг — среди них Уилл видит карандашные рисунки и случайно узнает себя на одном из них.

— Ты рисовал меня?

— Я рисую все, в чем вижу красоту, которую можно перенести на бумагу, — Ганнибал осторожно касается его куртки, ощупывая мокрую ткань. — Сними это. Я дам тебе сухую одежду.

Промокший и продрогший до костей, Уилл не находит в себе желания возражать.

Черные брюки и черная рубашка из тонкой, полупрозрачной ткани подходят ему удивительно хорошо, и невольно он думает, не предвидел ли Ганнибал, что когда-нибудь Уилл придет, и ему нужно будет предложить одежду. Впрочем, слишком много об этом думать он тоже не находит в себе желания. Как и сил.

Когда он возвращается в кабинет, на столе уже не остаётся бумаг, а Ганнибал сидит на отполированной столешнице, сосредоточенно листая какой-то журнал. Делая вид, что сосредоточенно листает.

— Рад, что угадал с выбором, — говорит он, бросая на Уилла мимолётный оценивающий взгляд.

— Ты все знал.

— Я догадывался, — кивает Ганнибал. — Догадывался, что рано или поздно обо мне узнают. А что насчёт тебя? Ты знаешь, кто я?

Уилл молчит, отводя взгляд. Поднимает руку, запускает пальцы в подсохшие волосы, завивающиеся в тугие кудри после дождя.

— Ты хотел меня предупредить, — тихо добавляет Ганнибал. — Хотел спасти. Это дорогого стоит.

— Я хотел поступить правильно, — шепчет Уилл в ответ. Его бросает сначала в жар, потом в холод, он чувствует, что любое сказанное слово покажет его сейчас с самой невыгодной стороны — и тут же на смену этому чувству приходит мысль о том, что невыгодной эта сторона может быть для кого угодно, только не для человека, сидящего перед ним.

— Ты хотел поступить, как сам считаешь правильным, — поправляет его Ганнибал. — Ты можешь сделать это снова. Можешь поехать со мной.

Слова звучат, врезаются в мозг, превращаясь там в странные образы, — Уилл не находит, что ответить.

— Поедем со мной. Покорми собак, оставь записку Алане, и ты никогда больше не увидишь ни ее, ни Джека. Почти что вежливо.

Слова, равносильные признанию. Слова, равносильные банальной фразе о чувствах, только упакованные в другую обёртку.

Слабый свет камина освещает кабинет: Ганнибала, сидящего на столе, разбросанные книги, мягкий ковёр под ногами. Уилл смотрит в огонь и замечает вдруг, что дождь больше не идёт. Не стучит в стекло, не шумит за окнами. Наступившая тишина окутывает их, словно саваном.

— Куда ты едешь? — неожиданно спрашивает Уилл. Прекрасно зная, что спрашивать не должен.

Ганнибал усмехается в ответ.

— Флоренция. Туда, где все началось.

— Ты скучаешь?

— Каждое мгновение.

Они снова молчат, и Уилла терзает это молчание. Тишина, повисшая между ними. Сродни недосказанности, недооткровенности, недооткрытости. Ему никогда не хотелось так. Только не с Ганнибалом.

— Я… я не смогу поехать, — кашлянув, неуверенно произносит он. — Я…

— Я знаю.

— Знаешь?

Ганнибал пожимает плечами.

— Знаю. Не стоит тратить слова на то, что и так известно обоим, — он отворачивается, смотрит в окно, а потом вдруг добавляет странно изменившимся голосом:

— Дождь кончился.

— Да…

Уилл тоже смотрит в окно. Последние капли застывшие на стекле, в тусклом свете кабинета блестят, как маленькие кристаллы.

— Выйдем в сад? — предлагает Ганнибал и, не дождавшись ответа, направляется к двери. Уиллу отчего-то кажется, что он делает это поспешно. Похоже на бегство. Или на спасение. Иногда грань слишком тонка, чтобы можно было бы их развести.

Он находит Ганнибала сидящим на каменной скамейке, ещё мокрой от дождя. Над головой у него поднимается сизо-белое облако дыма, между указательным и средним пальцами зажата сигарета. Ганнибал затягивается, слегка прикрыв глаза, и поворачивается к Уиллу, выпустив дым, будто изучая его реакцию.

— Не знал, что ты куришь.

Уилл садится рядом на мокрый камень, протягивает руку, и Ганнибал молча кладет сигарету ему на ладонь. Потом подносит зажигалку к его лицу, и Уилл делает первую затяжку, сразу же закашлявшись.

— Что это?..

— Кретек. Сигареты с гвоздикой, — смеётся Ганнибал.

— Конечно. Как можно было предположить, что ты куришь обычные.

Уилл затягивается снова, пробуя на вкус ароматный дым. В горле першит, и он опять едва не кашляет, но уже чувствует разницу — пряный, терпкий, непривычный запах окутывает его.

— Они потрескивают, когда вдыхаешь, как поленья в костре, — добавляет Ганнибал. — Говорят, после того как пробуешь их, к обычному табаку уже не возвращаешься.

— Подобно тому, как если пробуешь на вкус, каково это — жить иначе. Быть другим.

— Подобно тебе и твоему дару, — кивает Ганнибал. — Или мне.

Ароматный гвоздичный дым поднимается над ними, и Уилл, запрокинув голову, рассматривает звёзды. Он привык, что в городе видно мало звёзд, слишком мало, и ему странно видеть их столько здесь, в саду возле дома Ганнибала, где так темно и так сладко пахнет воздух от сигарет. Может быть, дело как раз в них. В необычности вкуса, в новизне ощущений. Уилл чувствует, что эта мысль — вообще-то не только о странном табаке с листьями гвоздики. Далеко не о нем.

— Они удивительно яркие здесь, — будто читая его мысли, Ганнибал придвигается ближе и протягивает вверх руку, указывая на небо. — Видишь? Это созвездие Большого Пса. Его главная звезда — Сириус, одна из самых ярких в ночном небе. Легенда гласит, что сам Диоген отправил собаку дочери пастуха бегать по небу, собирая в пасть зазевавшиеся кометы.

— Пастушья собака, которая не ест овец, но всегда хочет.

— Образ, навсегда вшитый в ткань Вселенной, — улыбается Ганнибал, щуря глаза от едкого дыма.

— Интересно, будешь ли ты видеть во Флоренции те же звёзды, что и я здесь, — шепчет Уилл, и его голос звучит чуть слышно, так, что слов почти не разобрать. Ганнибал молчит некоторое время и наконец говорит — так же тихо, будто признается в чем-то страшном. Или в чем-то слишком откровенном. Иногда разницы нет совершенно.

— Звёзды над нашими головами всегда будут одинаковыми, Уилл. Вопрос остаётся лишь в том, что никто из нас двоих не сможет смотреть и видеть их такими же яркими без другого.

— Я не могу… — шепчет Уилл. Глаза щиплет от дыма, он отчаянно трёт их под очками, глубоко вдыхает, и вдох звучит надрывно и нервно. — Не могу уехать с тобой.

— Я знаю.

Сигарета в руке тлеет медленно, тонкая бумага выгорает, обнажая резаные табачно-гвоздичные листья. Уилл смотрит, как мерцает маленький оранжевый огонек в темноте, и в голове у него все мысли укладываются на места. Трансформируются. Превращаются в решение, которое кажется самым правильным. Самым подходящим завершением всего, что он начал.

— Ганнибал, — произносит он медленно, словно взвешивая странное имя на языке. — Убей меня.

Ганнибал поднимает на него изумлённый взгляд. Слегка наигранный изумлённый взгляд. Уилл вздыхает и нервно вертит сигарету в пальцах.

— Иначе когда-нибудь я поеду искать тебя с ножом в кармане, — сбивчиво поясняет он. — И найду.

— Обязательно.

Ганнибал не говорит больше ничего, и это нервирует. Почти раздражает. Хочется взять его за плечи и встряхнуть, вытряхнуть из него слова, чуть больше слов, настоящих слов, а не расплывчатых полунамеков, в которых смысл нужно угадывать самому.

— Я тоже захочу тебя найти, — наконец говорит Ганнибал. — Рано или поздно.

— Тогда просто избавь нас обоих от этого.

Пальцы дрожат, огонек сигареты мелко дёргается в темноте. Ганнибал кладет свою руку на его ладонь, и Уилл с трудом подавляет в себе паническое желание отшатнуться.

— Решение некоторых вопросов лучше предоставить времени или случаю, нежели человеку, — говорит Ганнибал, мягко поглаживая его пальцы. Убирает свою руку, запускает во внутренний карман и наконец протягивает Уиллу. — Времени у нас нет, так что остаётся случай.

Уилл смотрит, как монета поблёскивает на его раскрытой ладони. Три изящные, стройные башни, устремлённые в небо, и широкий ободок с надписью по кругу.

— Что это?

— Маленькая весть из дома, — безмятежно улыбаясь, Ганнибал убирает монету обратно. — Памятные десять литов города Вильнюса. Я порой бываю сентиментален.

— Как сейчас… — шепчет Уилл, заворожённый его словами. Неожиданными, странными. Правильными.

— Выпадет решка — и убивать меня будешь ты, — Ганнибал снова улыбается почти весело и делает длинную, глубокую затяжку.

— А если…

— Тогда наоборот.

— Красиво… — шепчет Уилл, безотчетно придвигаясь ближе. — Твой замысел…

— Мой замысел всегда восхищал тебя, не так ли?

Уилл успевает выдохнуть только короткое «да», прежде чем губы Ганнибала накрывают его собственные, прежде чем тёплый язык скользит в его рот, и он чувствует привкус табака и гвоздики — горьковато-пряный, тяжёлый, терпкий. От него немного кружится голова, и Уилл отстраняется, разрывая длинный поцелуй.

— Ганнибал…

— Зачем ты приехал? — спрашивает Ганнибал. Выбрасывает сигарету и тянется к маленьким пуговицам на рубашке Уилла. Пальцы ловко высвобождают их из тесных петель, и Уилл запоздало думает, что выданная ему одежда и не была предназначена для того, чтобы он её носил. Она была предназначена для того, чтобы ее снимать. Красиво.

— Я хотел предупредить…

— Не почему, а зачем, — обрывает его Ганнибал на полуслове.

— Проститься.

Пальцы скользят под рубашку, проходятся по обнаженной коже. Гладят выступающие ключицы, спускаются к ребрам, словно пересчитывая их, и ещё ниже, к животу и ремню с массивной пряжкой. Глухо звякает металл в тишине ночного сада, и Ганнибал прижимает Уилла к себе, подхватив под бедра и заставляя подняться, целует в шею, проводит языком по острому кадыку, по напряжённым мышцам, потирается щекой о его подбородок. Уилл откидывает голову назад, обнимает его за плечи, и тлеющая сигарета падает из ослабевших пальцев.

— Тогда прощайся, — шепчет Ганнибал, прежде чем его язык оказывается у Уилла во рту. Уилл отвечает на поцелуй жадно, кусает его губы до крови, неловко ударившись о его зубы своими. Тоненькая алая струйка бежит по подбородку, и Уилл иступленно слизывает ее, глотая. Слюна с привкусом крови, табака и гвоздики, наполняющая рот, вызывает тошноту, в голове у него мутнеет от странно перемешавшихся запахов. Кровь. Табак. Гвоздика.

— В детстве я думал, что гвоздика-пряность и гвоздика-цветок — это одно и тоже, — шепчет он, подставляя незащищённую шею под грубоватые поцелуи. — Думал, что в еду добавляют цветы, и все, что было приготовлено с гвоздикой, казалось красивее и вкуснее…

Ганнибал длинным движением гладит его бедро, обтянутое тонкой черной тканью, расстёгивает ширинку на его брюках и, наклонившись, быстро стягивает их вместе с бельем.

— И сейчас ты думал, что дым сигарет — это дым мертвых горящих цветов? — говорит он выпрямившись, прижимая Уилла ближе, плавно входя в него смоченными в слюне пальцами. Уилл стискивает зубы и впивается руками ему в плечи. Неприятные ощущения уходят медленно, он чувствует пальцы Ганнибала внутри себя и ему отчего-то становится неловко настолько, что он закрывает глаза.

— Так это ты сентиментален, — шепчет Ганнибал, прижимаясь лицом к его голове, горячо выдыхая в его темные кудри, кажущиеся совсем черными в темноте осеннего сада. Уилл молчит, дыша тяжело и надрывно, и у него из горла вырывается первый сдавленный стон, когда Ганнибал резко входит в него, придерживая за бедро.

— Цветы — это сентиментально. Знаешь ли ты, что на языке цветов означает гвоздика? Красная гвоздика? Чистую любовь.

— Такое твоё прощание? Запах и вкус гвоздики — но не цветка… — шепчет Уилл, закрывая глаза, хрипло постанывая с каждым его толчком, с каждым движением внутри. Ганнибал тянет руку вниз, обхватывая его член пальцами, и Уилл утыкается носом ему в плечо, пряча лицо, не в силах вынести его взгляда.

— Уилл, — шипит Ганнибал ему в ухо. — Смотри на меня, Уилл. Расскажи мне в последний раз…

Уилл с трудом открывает глаза, поднимает голову. Смотрит на него в упор — и видит своё отражение в его расширенных зрачках.

— Расскажи, как будешь убивать меня.

Движения становятся быстрыми, неритмичными, он больно сжимает член Уилла у основания и тянется к его лицу, шепчет в губы жёстко, повелительно, почти приказывая:

— Расскажи мне. Я хочу знать, как это будет, прежде чем это случится.

— Я сделаю это своими руками, — выдавливает из себя Уилл. Перед глазами у него плывет, и лица́ Ганнибала он почти не видит — видит только контур и яркие, блестящие в темноте глаза.

— Ты воображаешь это каждый день. Представь это сейчас. Скажи, что ты видишь.

Уилл медленно опускает веки, и маятник перед его глазами раскачивается неровно и нервно, под стать сбитому ритму, с которым член Ганнибала движется внутри.

— Ты лежишь на полу, — говорит Уилл, и голос его дрожит, то и дело срываясь на беззвучные хрипы. — Ты лежишь подо мной, и вокруг — алые брызги крови. Я заношу над тобой руку — костяшки пальцев уже сбиты, но боли нет, я не чувствую ее.

Ганнибал судорожно вдыхает на особенно глубоком движении, и с губ Уилла срывается громкий полувскрик-полустон. Он пытается сосредоточиться, путаясь в образах, но накатывающие горячими волнами ощущения внутри мешают ему.

— Продолжай… — шепчет Ганнибал. И Уилл находит в себе силы продолжить.

— Кулак врезается в лицо с глухим звуком, я почти слышу треск костей. Боль впивается в руку, от удара пальцы выбивает из суставов — я пытаюсь не закричать, но я вижу твоё разбитое лицо, и боль уходит, отступает, сменяется чувством эйфории. Ты улыбаешься мне окровавленным ртом. Вместо губ — багровое месиво, меня почти тошнит, пальцы не слушаются. Следующий удар приходится в скулу, на ней расцветает красное, блестящее пятно — кровь медленно расползается по рассеченной коже.

— Ещё…

Глаза Ганнибала закрыты, мелкие бисеринки пота стекают по лбу, под выбившимися из гладкой прически прядями, небрежно спадающими на лицо. Уилл тянется и слизывает солёные капли, всем телом чувствуя его возбуждение — бешеную, почти животную страсть. От слов о его собственном убийстве? От мыслей о крови?

Образы мелькают перед глазами, и он с трудом выхватывает самые яркие из них.

— Я сжимаю здоровой рукой твоё горло, — сдавленно продолжает он, будто это на его горле чужие пальцы. — Сжимаю сильно, перекрывая доступ воздуха. Под слоем липкой крови не видно, как краснеет твоё лицо… зато видно, как наливаются кровью твои глаза. Я не убираю руку, и мне хочется, невыносимо хочется вцепиться тебе в волосы или в глаза, выдавить пальцами, испачкаться в твоей крови целиком. Твоё тело подо мной начинает биться в судорогах. Ты сопротивляешься. Это закономерно.

Ему неудобно стоять так, прижавшись к Ганнибалу, ему тяжело, и жуткое, давящее напряжение чувствуется во всем теле — вкупе с ощущением чужой горячей плоти в нем же. Уилл хватается руками за его плечи, спрятав голову у него на груди, до ярких искр перед глазами сжимая закрытые веки — видеть не хочется ничего, ничего, кроме кровавых пятен на полу и темных глаз, в которых медленно гаснет свет.

Ганнибал хрипло дышит ему в ухо, входя в него резче и глубже с каждой новой фразой.

— Я чувствую, как судороги становятся слабее, мельче, тело не может больше сопротивляться и сдается. Я отпускаю тебя. Ты лежишь передо мной в крови, в твоей крови, и я знаю, кто виноват в этом. Я хочу извиниться. Я осторожно опускаю пальцами твои веки. Я касаюсь своими губами твоих разбитых губ, потому что твоя кровь — это и моя кровь. Я хочу почувствовать ее на вкус.

Пальцы Ганнибала впиваются ему в бедро так сильно, что он невольно тянется оттолкнуть его руку.

— Таков мой замысел.

Уилл никогда не подумал бы, что слова могут звучать так, как звучат сейчас из его рта, как слышит их Ганнибал в то время, как его накрывает волной оргазма. Уилл никогда не подумал бы, что ему захочется сделать то же самое, услышать то же самое. Не подумал бы. Но ему захотелось.

Толкая Ганнибала спиной на скамейку, Уилл знает, что будет очень больно лежать на холодном камне. Больно и неудобно. Впрочем, сейчас это беспокоит меньше всего.

— Теперь ты расскажи мне, — хрипло шепчет он, стягивая с Ганнибала брюки, разводя его бедра в стороны, с силой впиваясь руками в расслабленные после оргазма мышцы. — Я тоже хочу знать.

Ганнибал запрокидывает голову, стиснув зубы, выгибаясь всем телом, когда Уилл, склонившись, растягивает его пальцами — нетерпеливо и грубо, с трудом справляясь с дыханием, с возбуждением, с желанием почувствовать себя внутри него.

— Ты же тоже представляешь это, — с длинным стоном Уилл проталкивает в него свой член, вырывая из его груди ответный стон. — Покажи мне…

Ганнибал несдержанно подаётся навстречу, насаживаясь на его член глубже. Уиллу кажется, что проходит целая вечность, прежде чем он начинает говорить — сбивчиво и отрывисто.

— Ты лежишь передо мной на столе — обнаженный и обездвиженный…

Он делает паузу, протяжно застонав, и Уилл хватает его за шею, склоняясь ниже над ним, уперевшись коленом в холодный камень.

— Говори, — шипит Уилл ему в лицо и чувствует, что он снова возбужден, чувствует, как в живот упирается его горячий и твердый член. Ганнибал прижимается ближе, обхватив его за талию, жарко и надрывно выдыхая ему в ухо:

— Наркотик не позволяет твоему телу двигаться… Капельница стоит рядом, и в тебя его вливается ровно столько, чтобы ты не мог двигаться, но все чувствовал. Практически все…

Уилл закрывает глаза, впиваясь зубами в его губы — на них ещё сохранился слегка горчащий вкус табака с гвоздикой. Маятник качается из стороны в сторону, и Уилл пропускает через себя звучащий голос, представляя в голове все, почти физически ощущая все — он не может не делать этого. Никогда не мог.

— Я беру скальпель в руку. В перчатках нет нужды, операция не предполагает обычного завершения. Я хочу создать нечто прекрасное из тела, лежащего передо мной. Я не в силах создать что-то настолько же совершенное, как то, чем уже оно является, но прекрасное — вполне. Для этого мне нужно избавиться от кожи.

Уилл вздрагивает, сжимая в кулаки пальцы. Воображение услужливо рисует облаченный в слова образ — он не успевает решить, хочется ли ему это видеть.

— Скальпель блестит в ярком свете — мне нужен свет, мне нужно много света, я должен видеть все, нельзя ошибиться ни в одном движении. Я делаю первый надрез, и твои зрачки расширяются от боли. Я осторожно снимаю первую полоску, начиная с нижнего ребра, я контролирую каждое скользящее движение лезвием, каждый перехват пальцами. Руки в крови, кровь стекает на стол, я чувствую ее запах. Кожа скрывает прекрасные, гладкие мышцы, я касаюсь их — сначала кончиками пальцев, потом языком. Провожу по алой борозде — по открытым, незащищённым тканям, по всей длине. Свежее мясо… немного сладкое на вкус…

Движения — быстрее, хаотичнее. Уилл прижимается щекой к его лицу, так и не убрав руки с его шеи, вдавливая в нее ладонь — не сильно, но ощутимо, достаточно ощутимо, чтобы нехватка кислорода рано или поздно почувствовалась. Ганнибал выгибается под ним, стараясь коснуться возбуждённым членом его живота, ощутить его прикосновение. Откидывает назад волосы, и спутанные пряди открывают высокий лоб.

— Я снимаю всю кожу. Полоску за полоской. Я касаюсь обнаженных мышц, гладких, совершенных. Я не стану трогать только твоё лицо — мой замысел не предполагает этого. К сожалению, я не знаю, будешь ли ты жив к моменту, когда лишней кожи не останется на твоём теле. Надеюсь… да.

Ганнибал закусывает израненную губу, когда Уилл обхватывает рукой его член, лаская в такт со своими движениями — неритмично, сбивчиво. Глаза у него закрыты, он уже не может отличить реальности от иллюзорного, от образа, созданного воображением. Слишком яркого, настолько яркого, что он почти физически ощущает, как кожа отделяется от мышц, ощущает движение лезвия, вспарывающего его плоть, прикосновение пальцев Ганнибала к обнаженным тканям. К обнаженным нервам.

Его тошнит, но он решительно просит продолжить.

— Следующий этап — сделать ткани податливыми. Пластичными, — шепчет Ганнибал. — Я разрезаю мышцы на ногах и руках, извлекаю кости. Если ты ещё жив, ты услышишь, как трещат суставы и рвутся сухожилия. Если ты ещё жив, ты увидишь это. Я придаю твоему телу совершенную форму — форму сердца. Ты — мое сердце, Уилл…

— Завершай… быстрее, — судорожно выдыхает Уилл, чувствуя, что не в силах больше сдерживаться. Даже до конца рассказа.

— Твоё собственное сердце я вырезаю только сейчас. Я не стану готовить его. Не стану есть. Я заморожу его, и тогда ты всегда будешь со мной, — Ганнибал впивается в него пальцами, выгибаясь до хруста в пояснице. — Ты — мое произведение искусства. Мой шедевр. Произведениям искусства полагается выставляться на видном месте, на постаменте. Я сделаю для тебя это. Твое тело найдут на главной площади — совершенное и прекрасное в своей новой форме. Твоё тело найдут, и оно будет отмечено знаком чистого и истинного на древнем языке цветов — красной гвоздикой во рту.

Уилл кончает в него резко, с последним звуком, слетевшим с его губ. И чувствует, как живот пачкает горячая вязкая жидкость.

***

Они возвращаются в дом молча, не говоря ни слова, не глядя друг на друга. Так же молча собирают вещи, сжигают тетради и записи, разбросанные по полу, по очереди бросают в камин исписанные изящным почерком Ганнибала страницы, слегка пожелтевшие от времени. Когда ни вещей, ни бумаг не остаётся, они, не сговариваясь, подходят к столу — все так же молча, будто совершая ритуал. Ганнибал достает из внутреннего кармана монетку, неожиданно ярко сверкнувшую в тусклом свете комнаты, и протягивает раскрытую ладонь.

— Решка — это я… — зачем-то говорит Уилл. Голос звучит хрипло, его трясет — мелко, противно, как при простуде, когда болезнь только вступает в свои права. В голове пусто. Ожидание заполняет мысли, и все остальное выветривается, утекает, сменяясь нарастающей паникой.

Ганнибал кивает ему и резким, отточенным, быстрым движением подкидывает памятные десять лит в воздух.

Уиллу кажется вечностью секундный момент полета. Уиллу кажется, что сердце его пропускает удар, когда Ганнибал ловит монету, спрятав в кулаке, и не разжимает пальцы чуть дольше, чем нужно.

И потом разжимает их чуть быстрее, чем хочется.

Уилл смотрит на его ладонь, и страх уходит так же внезапно, как появился. В неверном свете догорающего в камине огня он видит три высокие стройные башни, устремлённые в небо.

— Это…

— Это я.

Ганнибал подходит ближе и прижимает его к себе. Сил на ответ уже нет, силы забрала паника и ожидание, и Уилл спокойно кладет голову ему на плечо — так, словно делал это всегда. Так, словно через сколько-то времени — бесконечно много времени — не будет освежеван и превращен в скульптуру. Так, словно красная гвоздика останется лишь символом, а не знаком на его теле.

— Будет больно? — спрашивает он тихо, едва шевеля губами.

— Как никогда прежде.

Огонь догорает в камине, дотлевают угли, мерцая обманчиво и тускло. Монета выскальзывает из ослабевших рук и, прокатившись по полу, теряется где-то под шкафом.


End file.
